The LBB or, The Little Black Book
by Girl in the Tiger Kimono
Summary: Ever wonder what was in the little black book Kyouya has been writing in there? Well you're gonna find out... Kyouya tries to regroup after he finds some new feelings and wonders where they began. (Contains spoilers)
1. When this started

I don't like lying to you Haruhi…

**Disclaimer: do you really think I own this?**

**Kyouya P.O.V  
><strong>The moment when I heard Haruhi fell into the ocean because those stupid bastards pushed her in. While me the coolest headed and responsible member of the host club; went errrrh what's the word I'm looking for? Ah, insane with worry, I'm not supposed to care about her but well, I do. Sigh how did this even begin? 

_*-Flashback-*  
>"Ahhhhhh! Somebody help they just threw Haruhi into the ocean!" our customer screamed at the edge of the cliff. I looked up and saw Haruhi falling down the side of the cliff now it's my turn to shout "Haruhi! Hang on I'm coming! Hang on!" I then proceed to throw my glasses out of my hand and it just so happen to get flung against some damn rock. Oh well, I presume Haruhi is more important since after all, my glasses are replaceable, Haruhi, not so much! As I reach the edge of the cliff I then prove to dive head-first to where me AND Tamaki pull her out of the water. When we reached the little archipelago beach like thing connected to the villa where we are residing that night. I'm pretty sure I panicked since after all since I do remember yelling at her these words to her 'Haruhi, hey! Wake up! P-please!' I'm left shocked since I never cry or have my voice break like it did when I thought Haruhi wouldn't wake up after she fell. Later she woke up in Tamaki's arms it was a day to be heart-broken over so I sigh get cleaned up and go meet everyone else downstairs for a dinner of fancy seafood.<em>

__Flashback time break__

_Then I remember her running to my bathroom and slamming the door shut as she then proceeded to throw up all her fancy food. I shy and try to move on with my repairs on those glasses… losing track of time I find that she came and is standing in front of me she apologizes and asks where my glasses went I say "Oh, I lost them…" she nods and I proceed to show her just how female she really is since that argument after dinner. The funniest thing she said to me was that she knows that I won't do anything to her just because I don't have anything to gain for it. Sigh to bad she doesn't know how wrong she is I laugh as I sit on top of her wondering what to say back to her; I just get up as soon as do Tamaki shows up I simply walk out after telling him where to find whatever he was asking me for. As I walked out I sigh again as I pull out my glasses from my pocket. I continue talking to myself "Oh, Haruhi if you only knew how foolish I truly am; I keep chasing after someone who won't benefit me, it is you maybe damn it all!" I then walk off to track the yen spent on what happened today and oooooh it won't be cheap I give a forfeiting sigh and go to the main office in the mansion._

__END OF THE FLASHBACK__

Oh yeah that's how it all began, Haruhi. AHHHG Haruhi what have you done to me? I don't know and now my reputation is at stake as the Shadow King which I was so rightfully called oh Haruhi, Haruhi.

_ **Authors Note **

**Kyouya: Kimono-Tiger-Girl! You make me look like I'm in love!**

**Me: Welllllll you're supposed to be!**

**Kyouya: Lies!**

**Me; GO FIND HARUHI *gives off a petrifying glare***

**Kyouya: Y-yes mame *gulps and runs off***

**sorry but Kyouya has made me host the host club this evening I know my apologies, and yes pun intended, well I want to know what you think please review, if possible no flames just helpful hints… one shot for now unless reviews say otherwise….. thank you for r reading if you did :} R&R PLZ! **


	2. Journal of Feelings

Journal entry #9 Host club with Haruhi day 12-  
><strong>Note: NO SILENT READERS!<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Honestly? The website is called FAN-FICTION for a reason!<strong>

I-I think I may love Haruhi well this can't be good remember Kyoya no crushing on the debtor!

We have received word on the prestigious Lobelia Girls' Academy will be visiting Ouran today; alas I'm bound by highest honor to not give away _any personal_ information upon my many resources and secret spies. Heh, I suppose if I gave away who they are they wouldn't be secret spies and resources anymore now would they? As said before they wouldn't. Yet I must remember to tell Haruhi her debt has been cut by 15% due to her superior customer satisfaction rates during club duties. Speaking of Haruhi I have to tell Ranka-san about the rules for students this summer break and report how well Haruhi is doing in the host club. Sigh the daunting job of being the host club VP it's truly terrible alas my suffering shall never end since Tamaki has talked about making this a proper industry as soon as we graduate; this is a plan I promised to smash before he gets _to _enthusiastic damn that Frenchman he thinks money grows on trees and all 'commoners' are like Haruhi, and Ranka. Face palms manga style. That poor deprived boy sighs again. Well I must pay attention since the 'Women' of Lobelia are appearing at the Cultural Festival today and then some huh I have the 'that's-going-to-be-a-long-day' feeling, ugh I just _know _this _will_ be a long, long day.

%$^-*__TIME BREAK___*-^0$%

I JUST KNEW IT! Those 'Women' from Lobelia have decided to attempt to take Haruhi and make her one of the Zuka club, my skin still crawls at the thought we could've lost that beautiful girl Haruhi to those pack of, of, of lecherous lesbian-like women that wear enough makeup to bring horses to their knees and as we know that has never been good. Wait did I just call Haruhi a beautiful girl? I, I, I think I did! Though I swear to Kami if Tamaki makes me _ever_ wear a girl's outfit and look like a Zuka club girl I can promise that Tamaki _will die_. Ugh I can't stand Tamaki right now so I'm 79.98% paying attention to the customers here at the club. As we all know this can't be very good. Also my reputation is at stake as the Shadow King in Ouran here. Somehow Renge managed to persuade me to be c-compassionate to three people this week and they are as follows:  
>1. Haruhi Fujioka<br>2. The Twins  
>3. Tamaki! And as follows this brings down the concept of my Shadow King Reputation.<br>Have I mentioned that I have found an all _new_ side to Tamaki? Well as we discovered at the beach-side villa, Tamaki has an S&M side to him that no one knew about until Haruhi and him were found as Tamaki just begins the ritual by blindfolding her just as we all walked in. Heh, heh well that's what you get when you leave Tamaki with an unsuspecting female, Haruhi, and you walk out of a room for twenty minutes and Tamaki feels that need [hint, hint] but I was the one who then had the idea to make him take a commoners bus home. The look on his face was priceless. Also I have finally gotten around to calling Ranka-san and he approved of Haruhi spending time at the club with us as long as Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai oh and me, are there to watch Haruhi and the sketchy twins. I am pleased to announce that I shall no longer be dressing as a girl at all anymore unless the time is necessary and the spark of the moment makes me have to (i.e. if Haruhi is ever in any non-masculine trouble then I the Shadow King will, will, will dress as a girl to save _my_ Haruhi). Well I must prepare for tomorrow as we all have BIG plans to drop by Haruhi's apartment tomorrow as we all agreed. Although I do hope Ranka-san knows about Tamaki's special 'needs' as we know. I also have belief of the fact that Tamaki will not stand a chance against me, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and the twins. This can prove to be a very interesting trip without a doubt. I also have a question, what does it mean if you dream about being in a relationship with some one? Ah well I'll ask Haruhi tomorrow after all I will need plenty of sleep and enough of the people who have made contact with me in the last twenty five minutes; seeing as how I about killed the butler when he offered me the mail today. I think I'll go to bed after my shower seeing as how the smell of perfume has clouded my nose and as the fact that I can't stop thinking of Haruhi and well it is upsetting my digestion, giving me heart palpitations, giving me lack of breath and the fact that I-I stopped sleeping because she is like my dreams a living yume a reason to be kind every once in a while and I just realized that I must stop writing like this before I end up writing like this and then were will I be? Stuck with tons of emotions and an extremely high chance of a nosebleed... crap in the kitchen. This is not good.

30 minutes later

I'm back to hosting in the later part of the day since I had some time to sleep before Haruhi and the rest of them came to bother me out of my mind and my life is almost over since I just called one of the customers Haruhi! Oh-oh Kami this is very, very bad! I think I'll go home for a few minutes to shower and relieve myself soon. Since my body is reacting in ways that if customers saw I would be slapped or called gay since this has to do with my thoughts on Haruhi. Crap I have a nosebleed I'm going home now and going to take a shower and just go to bed before it gets worse since after all I know I will need my sleep since I know the twins, Tamaki, Mori, and Honey won't be easy to deal with tomorrow and the fact that I'm so evil to deal with in the morning after all. It would be nice to not need sleep for a little while. So with this I will pick it up tomorrow and be done with it all.  
><strong>_<strong>  
><strong>Author's note time:<strong>

**okay so I have released this and I just want you all to know "REVIEW THIS DAMN STORY I KNOW THERE WERE TONS OF SILENT READERS!" sorry had stressful typing experience also expect tons OOCness from the story on Kyoya's part as the fact that this is a journal entry please, please accept the fact that yes it's a journal and it is private! Thank you for reading this if you did so please remember NO SILENT READERS! **


	3. Dirty Little Secrets

Journal Entries again, secrets...  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: Really why do we even need these things and well if I owned ANY of the stuff here I'd be making fricking millions but I'm not because I don't own this at and I never will... and yes it sucks... ALSO PEOPLE I KNOW THERE ARE SILENT READERS AND THEY ARE BAD especially since criticism (helpful only) are a lot of help to me thank you for reading this if you did...<br>**  
>Journal day 13 since Haruhi came<br>Why? Is it that whenever I try to do something Tamaki and Co. finds an amazing way to screw it up! Sigh I just don't know any more because all we were supposed to do was visit have a quick bite and then leave, but no, not with Tamaki or anyone else for that matter. Alas no not with them honestly who in their right mind would dream that Haruhi's house is broken, rundown, shabby, leaky roofed, irrevocably, terrible place. It is actually a very nice place. In fact I've been invited over several times previous to this account most of the time by Ranka-san and twice by Haruhi, the two times that Haruhi told me to come over was, once, when we got back from the villa, and now, and I have gone to see her apartment once when she was there and Ranka-san was there also but, I have gone to Ranka-san's invite once but as it turns out he wasn't home but left me a note it says:

Dear Kyo-chan,  
>Sorry I'm not here but well, I'll be back in a half an hour. So please find something to do and I'll be back since I'm out with the girls to night heh, heh well, call this number if you need anything ok... I saw you walk in so I scribbled the note down also Kyoya but don't tell Haruhi how drunk I am while writing this note ahh.<br>-Ranka

well then that's helpful. Then I guess he was so drunk he forgot the cell number, I the 'shadow king' am officially bored so I plan to snoop through the commoner's house. I wandered into what I presume to be Haruhi's room since the blankets are pink on her bed. While I'm about to walk out the threshold of her door I slip and land very _un_gracefully on to the floor seeing as how I trip I pick up the object responsible for this error in my balance. I pick it up to find a small little red book. Surprisingly a lot like my black one. I open it and it says 'don't look this is Haruhi Fujioka's. I laugh and open it up to what looks like the newest entry looks like the newest entry. It says 'Days of the host club "Nekozowa's Villa"' I, have some curiosity so I open it and inside it says... _I have just thrown up everything in my stomach and I managed to walk into Kyoya's room and then he, he made me feel very strange. He pinned me to his bed. His hips on mine applied pressure to me that made me tingle inside in a different way than ever before. His body in the moonlight was an impossible sight when I think back to it I see that I liked what he did to me it felt... it felt right kind of if you know what I mean... well I, I think I really like him after all that position he pinned me in was comfortable an honestly I'd have been able to sleep like that; his body heat warming my colder one through the material of my dress well, it was almost that safe feeling you get when you know that someone loves you._ _Hah, Kyoya Ootori in love, yah right with the debtor girl whose father is a tranny, that's a good one Haruhi. But still why can't I get the image of his face out of my head and the heat of his body out of my mind? Am I really that stupid since after all I'm just that commoner girl heh I'm soo funny right? Well as if Kyoya has ever shown any interest in me. Damn my pen is running out of ink and I have to sleep at some point since well I'm probably not going to be able to since those damned twins are always bugging me to play with them. And my personal question is this. When the Hell did I agree to be there damned toy? Sigh. Well I hope I dream of Kyoya that shadow that haunts my mind damn it all! Haruhi quit imaging that kind of thing shit. I got a nosebleed and now must stop writing since I thought of Kyoya and Hikaru crap not again. This is Haruhi Fujioka signing out...  
><em>I closed the book and find some tissues to assist the waterfall of blood that was once my nose. Also I decided to go take a nap so my blood pressure can drop.  
>ANYWAYS BACK TO THE PRESENT<br>we are all on our way to Haruhi's and well we hope that this goes well.  
>Well that never goes as planned. Tamaki KING of SCREWUPS! Is his new title since he ended up pinning Haruhi to the floor and it looked very bad since Ranka-san came home at that instant and well Tamaki just screws up soo well that to appease him we, all went shopping by following Haruhi around and then we ate cake. Mori being his usual self and anti-strawberry gave the cake that has strawberries on it to none other than Haruhi. The twins, Tamaki, an even Honey-senpai felt bad about not giving her some strawberries to her so they actually did give them to her. Also Tamaki is a, a, a dumb self image concerned pompous fool who makes me look gay by calling me mommy! Do I look like a god forsaken girl? NO I am Kyoya Ootori an almighty being who is called the shadow King! Ugh that stupid Tamaki. And to think that I let him meet her sigh what was I thinking? Well I wasn't... some things cannot be helped o well. Worst comes to worst we can all blame Tamaki heh, heh I'm a mad genius. Well this has gone great. I have officially been in need of sleep for a few days now so I plan to go to bed soon.<br>-Kyoya Ootori 11:49 pm.

_ (A/N: _**To all people reading this I'm sorry I don't update much but since I have a shit ton of school updates WILL be sporadic an unpredictable especially since I'm on break and such also if you have any story requests pm and I WILL write a dedicated fan fic 4 you. Second I extremely happy this is doing so well and please check out my profie for other stories thx sooooooooo much for your support and a few reviews. Kyoya told me that if you review he will kiss you in on lips *wiggles eyebrows* so please R&R! NO silent reading!)**_


	4. Hosts and the Darkside of the series

J. Entries – Nekozowa's Turn  
>Disclaimer: just imagine one please...<p>

Journal continues- Days with Haruhi... 13 days so far finishing debt comes soon... crap.  
>To day Tamaki, that damn idiot stole my little black book and wrote in it this is his 'newest' entry<p>

_Tamaki Souh's mind theater___

_Nekozawa came in and requested help to be a princely big brother for his little sister Kirimi, so Haruhi agrees and to help him she sits him down on a couch and says 'First off this is how you act like a prince, live like one.' Then she snaps her fingers and they have very regal looking clothing, and very fancy food while the curtains are closed and a wide variety of fancy foods are to be found on a huge banquet sized table and she feeds him by hand while she is wearing a very skimpy dress and is laughing and giggling about it. Nekozawa then says 'Haruhi, do you love me at all?' Haruhi opens the curtains on Nekozawa's dark world and before he runs away fleeing Haruhi rushes to him pulls off his cloak and wig, and rips his cat puppet off his hand as she plunges her face to his while she says ' Nekozawa-san I have always loved the dark side...' she says this in a husky girl voice and makes out with Neko-chan. While everyone, except Kirimi's soul leaves their body. Kirimi jumps up and down in excitement as she says ' See, see I told you guys he's a prince and he even has a beautiful princess to love him even when he goes to the dark side yah!' everyone else passes out...  
><em>_END OF MIND THEATER  
><span>_  
>Okay if you guys think that was disturbing say 'I' {everyone said I}that ranks high on the disturb O' meter on a 99.99, what do they think, I've asked them, by them I mean the host club, they all nod in agreement. I nod as well. While typing on my laptop and continue with my day.<p>

Oh and for those of you wondering this is what really happened...

Kirimi came in and thought Tamaki was her brother but he wasn't and we found out Nekozawa is and then Tamaki and Renge tried to teach him how to not be afraid of the light even though he has photophobia and such sooo we tried to train him, this is where Tamaki lost his mind at, and we got him to go outside after Kirimi had come face to face with a dangerous and unfriendly cat in the garden. He then goes outside to save her and he does but not before becoming weakened by the sun's powerful rays on his skin and now must sit in the dark to recover well. We all thought that it was a waste of our time since it didn't permanently help him but, Haruhi thought it helped since Kirimi isn't sacred of her big brother anymore soo she accepts him as her brother even though he can't stand the light.  
>END OF DAY SUMMARY...<p>

Now I'm at home brewing some type of relaxing tea that Haruhi bought for my birthday since she knows that the Host Club gives me a headache like none other and well I'm now trying to relax but it's hard since I can't stop thinking about Haruhi and the question that follows behind her name, the question is; _who will Haruhi chose to love? _ That answer I don't think Haruhi even know, pathetic isn't this? Me the Shadow King in the land of Medicine is incurably in love with the light filled commoner who doesn't take shit from anyone , even the Twins find this amazing, Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya what the hell did you get yourself into? Oh yeah that right the damned host club!

**A/n: I know this short but I'm at a loss for ideas on the next few episodes if you have any, ANY ideas please review them in or pm me or just review this story since we all know REVIEWS MAKE EVERYONE UPDATE FASTER!**


	5. Kyouya and the elusive J word

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY QUESTIONABLE MENTALITY XD!**_

_**Journal Entries: **_Honey Sempai, needs to not eat so much damn cake…

_**Tap, tap, tap, turn, flip page, tap, tap, tap, glance, turn head, flip the page. **_

This pattern was a conscious one I had to make, I couldn't help but worry at my own mentality… it always starts with cake for him… always the cake, he takes a bite but today something is off. Honey doesn't seem to hold his mouth right, normally it is perfectly centered, but his jawline has shifted massively to the right. I think he has a cavity. I'm terribly right. He yelps once but Mori looks him over as he gasps in for some breath. This can't be good. I speak to the twins about clearing out all the sweets in the cabinets and other places where we keep the sweets. I hope the others can handle it. No I hope Haruhi doesn't pay as much- _what the hell am I thinking_? This, is this j- je-jea-jeal that unspeakable j-word? Crap in Canada… this isn't good… why is Mitskuni getting all the attention? I glanced stealthily over towards Haruhi. She was still with Honey. I had yet to decide whether he was actually as pacifistically, gentle mannered as he seemed. It annoyed me though her just sitting their fussing over him. It was just a cavity, no big deal. That kid, oh yeah he's still my senior even though I'm taller, needs to stop eating so much cake anyway after all don't puberty hormones kick in at a certain weight? I'm still immensely surprised this is his first cavity out of his entire cake eating career. But what's this strange feeling I'm getting it is _not the unspeakable j-word, of this I'm sure_. Haruhi's just talking to him it's not like there's anything going on between them. Yet my stomach seems to twist, churn, boil, bubble and even fell like I had so much Sake it burns! Yet my only intention out of all of it is that I want to drag Haruhi away from Honey.

Yet another problem seems to be with Mori, he seems to have taken the cavity to heart, it's like he blames himself for it, strangely enough perhaps since Honey is so young he feels even more responsible than he should for the young looking host and out personal friend. Let's see how this story unfolds… I must go, the others are getting strangely suspicious it can't be good. I will update on the situation soon.

_**Time Break for the next few days…**_

By blessings, I was right, Mori had, in fact for the first time, forgot to make Honey, brush before his nap, and at the overdoses on the sugar intake he in fact got his first cavity. I now have never had to worry about cavities now or as a child, seeing as how I personally don't care much for sweets or sweet things… Uh-oh I draw the line at those thoughts, I'm beginning to sound worse than Tamaki! Oh boy. But why do I like Haruhi then, she is as they say,

'_She is as sweet as they can get in this cruel world…'_

Well this will prove to be interesting for me after all. Hmmmm I think I will record my symptoms of this affliction to Haruhi after all. I may gain something of interest to the commoner philosophies… hmmm in the back of my mind I hear a voice that says, what you need is your _kokoro_, your heart! Ok today's important symptoms…

_**Symptoms:**_

Over enthusiastic jealousy…

Sudden urge to help her with simple things.

A bad case of heart palpitations induced by her very presence.

Nervousness on my own appearance on this situation.

Sick feeling in stomach.

Sweaty palms.

All deductions have so far I concluded have been relayed multiple times with either love or the common cold. Crap….

_Otaku's Corner: _

_HI! I'm back from my very long writers block! You all should thank Pineapplegirl1998 for my jealously seen, she came up with the blue prints, I just swapped in the big words and the personal touch of what I like to call 'Kyouya #5' XD anyway PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY, CHECK OUT MY OTHERS AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! Every little bit counts…_


	6. Kyoya Knows About Wonderland

_**Disclaimer: how do I own these things?**_

I can count the times I have seen Haruhi cry on one hand, and only with a few fingers.

The day before the host club was to open; I had just finished talking Tamaki into using the famous book _Alice in Wonderland_ as inspiration for the next hosting theme. We then turned to the placing of the characters. We had it arranged like this:

Mad Hatter: Tamaki Souh

Cheshire Cat(s): Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

Caterpillar: Myself

The Mouse: Mori (Takashi Morinozuka)

The March Hare: Honey (Mitskuni Haninozuka)

Alice: Haruhi?

Never mind that still is a bad idea.

Next day the host club was getting ready to change and well we left her alone in the club so that she can sleep a bit. And yes for those wondering including that stupid voice in my head, I had planned to give her some sleep time. She was sleeping while I had the club dress, as well as me, in the back near all the changing rooms, we spent at _least_ two to three hours changing into the outfits Tamaki, that bastard, was done first and he got Haruhi up. She had tears in her eyes, he told me, tears… Haruhi, she should have told one of us why she was so upset. I hope she didn't have a nightmare about all of us… ohh boy here comes that amazing feeling of empathy crap the one thing I didn't want to feel! Sons of the female dog! Yes I refrain from swearing it isn't a very good habit not to mention I _am_ _running a host club_!

0$% ^. - Time break -. ^%$0

I can't stand this! Haruhi… she needs to tell me! Ughh… I think I need a nap! This is killing me! I will write down anything interesting later…

0$% ^. - Time break -. ^%$0

I have just woken up from the strangest dream… I dreamt I was the character I played in the cosplay we did of Alice in Wonderland. I was a freaking caterpillar! DAMMIT! I don't have a 16-8 legs on my freaking body! I was sitting in a smoky room giving life advice to my Haruhi! Oh shit. I'm starting to sound like Tamaki. I think Honey will need to hit for that… Oh I forgot to mention that well, we all made a pact that if anyone thinks or speaks like Tamaki, and our punishment is being hit by the certain punisher. And my punisher just had to be honey. Hikaru, the Lucky Bastard, has all rights to punish Haruhi. But I am getting ahead of myself. Tamaki saw her cry, I never did, and I heard she had, but I never got to see her cry… I hope she will tell me what happened… now; I need to relist my symptoms…

_**Symptoms:**_

1. Sweaty palms

2. Racing heart

3. Churning stomach

4. Nervous

5. Paleness increase

6. Feels cold in warm rooms

7. Needs to be by Haruhi!

Well, I have narrowed it down again, to stomach flu, love, or high density on the second subject… shit…


End file.
